Working together
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Ghirahim and Link must work together on an entirly new mission. Demise has risen, was this somehow a mistake for Ghirahim? Starts out dark and stuff then turns to regret and betrayal!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is almost unique I hope. I was thinking about when you go to Eldin for the first time and you finally get to the boss room. Well, Fi says there's like an aura of Zelda or something on a chain with a 95% chance. Then Impa saves her. Grr Impa. So that gives you an idea on where we're at.

* * *

** Oh no! I'm in trouble!** Zelda thought pulling at the chain. **Where am I? Why am I here? Why can't I go home?** Zelda sat back onto the ground pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and ducking her head in. She sat there quietly and cried.

"Oh... I'm sorry." A voice came from above. "Were those nasty bokoblins to harsh on you?" The voice held fake sympathy. Zelda looked up to see a man with a red cloak, and a white jumpsuit.

"Wh-who are you?" Zelda whispered.

"I am Ghirahim. But you may call me Lord Ghirahim!" The strange man threw his hands in the air and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds. Zelda franticly looked around.

Hands crept from behind her and grabbed Zelda's shoulders lightly.

"You make me happy." Ghirahim whispered.

"Why?" Zelda turned.

"Because, you are what I want! Now, if I can get that foolish child to come before someone else does, we'd be all set!" Ghirahim clapped his hands together. "But I am afraid I missed your name my dear." Ghirahim smiled to Zelda.

"I am Zelda-"

"Ah yes, Zelda." Ghirahim smiled. "I'm sorry. I am just so happy to meet you. Who's your friend, the blond with the pretty sapphire blue eyes?" Ghirahim smiled, sitting in a chair he made out of diamonds.

"Link? You mean Link is here?" Zelda gasped.

"Yes he is. He's coming for you." Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "How romantic."

"Hey! Get away from her!" A voice came from the door way. Impa ran in and Ghirahim smiled.

"How lovely." Ghirahim sighed. "But with me here, you can't possibly do anything to rescue her."

"Want to bet on it?" Impa challenged pulling out a blade and slicing for Ghirahim's face. Ghirahim dodged and smirked.

"You guys just don't learn do you?" Ghirahim sighed pulling out his own sword. "Fine, allow me to teach you." Impa barely had enough time to block Ghirahim's strike, getting knocked backwards. Their battle continued, and Ghirahim backed Impa to the edge of the platform. Impa didn't notice until it was too late. She tripped and was hanging off the edge, her sword already in the lava.

"You filthy demon!" Impa spat. "You will fail! Good will rise!"

"Maybe..." Ghirahim sighed going to step on Impa's hands. "Then again, maybe not." Impa fell into the waiting lava below. Ghirahim didn't even see her hit the lava. But her screams said she hit it.

"Why did you do that?" Zelda screamed.

"Because she was in my way." Ghirahim growled.

"That wasn't right!" Zelda yelled back.

"Do you want to be next?" Ghirahim challenged. Zelda looked to the lava and shook her head.

Ghirahim smiled. He walked past the girl and towards the door.

"Well it seems your hero is on his way, he's just out side the door. Good-bye girl... for now." Ghirahim disappeared in a snap.

Zelda waited and heard Link approaching. He came into view and his eyes fell on Zelda. She looked up to see Ghirahim jump down.

"Link! Watch out!" Zelda cried out.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! There's a chapter 2! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Link cried out in surprise when Ghirahim knocked him to the ground. Ghirahim had pinned Link to the ground and chuckled.

"Wow. Three in one day, I'm on a role." Ghirahim chuckled. "I guess four if you count the sword spirit."

"Get off of him!" Zelda demanded.

"Or what?" Ghirahim challenged.

"I'm going to kill you." Link's voice was hardly audible with his face smashed into the ground below him.

"I highly doubt that." Ghirahim laughed. Link started to struggle. Ghirahim sighed and snapped. A chain came up from the floor and connected to Link's ankle. Ghirahim released Link and walked around. Link stared at the chain and growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda hissed.

"Because I can." Ghirahim smiled. "Besides, your boyfriend can explain until I get back." Zelda blushed.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Zelda looked away to hide the blush.

"Where are you going?" Link growled.

"Oh, so many places to go, so many people to kill... I should go from top to bottom. How about Skyloft?" Ghirahim smiled.

"What?" Zelda gasped. Link didn't care that he only had so much room to move around; he still made an attempt to push Ghirahim into the lava. He still failed and was slapped to the ground.

"You filthy little..." Ghirahim calmed himself. Link sat up, a red hand print clearly visible on his right cheek.

"Why do you need to go if you're going to free your master anyways?" Link questioned. His glare never wavered.

"Well, I want..." Ghirahim stopped. "Never mind, you'll figure out why once I'm done." Ghirahim smiled and disappeared.

"I am so stupid." Link sighed.

"What? No you're not! Why would you be stupid?" Zelda objected.

"Well let me think." Link answered sarcastically. "I didn't come fast enough to get you away from him, my worst enemy has me chained to the floor, there is no escape, he's going to kill you to make his master live or what ever, and this very second, he's going to destroy our hometown! I should've expected him when I came through the doorway!" Link groaned.

"If I may add something..." Fi came out of Link's sword. "You had no control over any of these events."

"That's new." Zelda mumbled. "Is she a fairy?"

"Not exactly. She's like the spirit of the sword." Link shrugged. "I really don't know."

"I am here to aid master Link on his journey." Fi informed. Link shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Link groaned and lay down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Zelda placed her hands on her hips.

"Sleeping." Link yawned.

"What? Now?" Zelda yelled.

"Hey! This hero stuff is hard!" Link rolled over. "Don't talk." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You are so lazy!" Zelda laughed. "I'm glad that much hasn't changed."

"I am not lazy. I haven't slept in two days!"

"You could do something to get out of this!"

"Like what? I can't do anything until he gets back."

"What weapons do you have?"

"Why? The bombs wont do anything but be wasted, there's no switch that the beetle can hit, and I'm out of seeds with my slingshot."

"What? You can't do anything?" Zelda scoffed.

"You know, ever since the day of the ceremony, you have been such a whiney brat." Link hissed.

"Is that what you think of me?" Zelda gasped.

"As of now, yes."

* * *

Ghirahim watched as the enemies he created killed people. The sweet scent of blood lingered in the air. Ghirahim smiled and looked to the sky. Loftwings were getting shot down, people were being thrown off the edge of Skyloft, and it was all so beautiful towatch. Perhaps this would crush the spirit of the child who persisted on making his life a real challenge. Things were finally going his way.

Ghirahim looked around. The place looked horrible. Buildings were being smashed by bombs, people being slaughtered; parents killed in front of the children, then the children would be taken to be raised as slaves with the blood of their parents all over them.

Once all of this was done, he'd bring the boy and the girl here to examine the damage. He'd break the fighting spirit of one who has nothing, and crush the soul of the one who had everything. From the looks of it all, the damage was nearly complete.

Ghirahim took a deep breath and smelt the blood again. So much of it... it was driving him insane. He smiled to himself. This was going to be so much fun. Ghirahim sighed and looked to a bokoblin.

"Keep doing the same things until every building is smashed, every adult killed, and every child found and kidnapped." The bokoblin replied with some growls and words in its own language. "Yes I will be back."

* * *

Link was asleep and Zelda was scared and bored. Link's words from before had sunk in.

"I'm going to die?" She whispered. Zelda looked up to see Ghirahim staring at Link. She was going to say something, but didn't want to draw attention to herself. Ghirahim slowly shook his head.

"Hmm. How do I wake him up?" Ghirahim chuckled and snapped his fingers. Something yellow appeared in his hands and he set the weird yellow thing on Link.

After a few short seconds, the small yellow blob came to life. Its skin cracked with electricity and Link trashed and writhed.

"Good you're awake. I'm taking you two somewhere." Zelda shuddered and Link used his arm to brush the yellow chu chu off of him.

"What was that for?" Link yelled. Ghirahim chuckled.

"I had to wake you somehow." Ghirahim rolled his eyes. Link sat up. He twitched occasionally. Ghirahim turned to face Zelda. "My you're quiet."

"Wow that's a first." Link mumbled.

"Shut-up!" Zelda growled.

"I predict you two had a fight." Ghirahim chuckled.

"No really?" Link replied sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me." Ghirahim warned. Link growled something. Ghirahim smiled and snapped his fingers. All three ended up in Skyloft. Link and Zelda were unchained and they stood. It was horrible.

Tears fell from Zelda's eyes. Link clenched his fists. Ghirahim watched the two. He could practically feel the fear and anger between the two. Unexpectedly, Link swung around and tried to punch Ghirahim, only hitting air. Ghirahim appeared behind Link and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding Link's arms to his sides. Link thrashed and soon gave up dropping his head. The boy who had nothing, lost everything and his fighting spirit was fading.

"Calm down boy." Ghirahim whispered.

"You monster." Link yelled.

"Let us go!" Zelda hissed.

"No. I won't. I need you. I need the reincarnation of Hylia to revive my master. Once that is done, everything is going to be great." Ghirahim chuckled menacingly. Link started thrashing and Ghirahim rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Link's hands were bound behind him and his feet were bound together.

"Release me! Now!" Link yelled. He was trying to struggle against the ropes but only succeeded in getting sore wrists. Ghirahim dropped the boy to the ground.

"Well, I have a fun idea. I don't appreciate you telling me what to do, it is not nice. So, I shall punish you. I'd get used to being punished if you're going to be defiant. Now where is that..." Ghirahim looked around the burning island. "Ah!" Ghirahim dragged Link to the lake, (The only thing not touched by the destruction,) Link stared in complete confusion. Ghirahim lifted the boy, and he dropped Link in the water, slowly making his way to the edge where the water dropped off of Skyloft.

"With his hands bound he can't swim! And he's going to fall!" Zelda panicked.

"Believe me girl I know." Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to kill him?" Zelda screamed.

"Hmm... maybe." Ghirahim tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"If you aren't going to save him, I will!" Zelda stuck her tongue out and jumped in the water. She swam to grab Link. Zelda struggled to get to the edge of the water, but made it and pulled Link up. Both laid at the edge of the water panting heavily.

"Thanks..." Link breathed.

"How much... do you... weigh?" Zelda panted.

"With all the equipment, and everything else, I'm sure he weighs a ton." Ghirahim smirked at the two teens lying on the ground. "Well, as amusing as that was, I must get on with business, and..." Ghirahim chuckled. "I have to drop off the boy and take the girl."

"No." Link hissed. "You can't take her."

"And what are you going to do?" Ghirahim lifted the boy by his neck. Link chocked as he was lifted into the air.

"Fine! Take me! Just let him go. Please! Don't hurt him." Zelda hung her head in shame.

"Why? I am having so much fun." Ghirahim squeezed harder on Link's neck and Link started to loose consciousness.

The last thing he heard before he passed out from lack of oxygen was, "Let him go because... I will fight if you don't" Zelda whimpered.

* * *

Link woke up with a pained gasp as his throat hurt terribly. Link groaned and sat up. His hands were untied, but he didn't know where he was. He heard footsteps.

"Well hello there." A girl smiled.

"What?"

"Hello. It is a human greeting is it not? Oh my, am I really that old?" The girl turned around.

"No I mean, who are you?" Link asked impatiently.

"Oh! Hello Link, I'm Skylar."

"Where's Ghirahim?" Link demanded.

"He's doing business." Skylar smiled. Link's eyes widened.

"What?" Link croaked.

"Soon my Master will rise, and then my Master, Ghirahim and I will rule everything." Skylar's pink lips revealed her teeth as she smiled.

"Wait, your master... is Demise?" Link's jaw hit the ground

"Very good." Skylar grinned sarcastically. "I can feel it... as we speak right now, the last of the girl's soul is being eaten. She was a good sacrifice though."

* * *

"Welcome back master." Ghirahim greeted then bowed.

"Ghirahim." Demise smiled.

"A pleasure to see you." Ghirahim stood strait again.

"Same to you. Where's the boy?" Demise looked around.

"Skylar is... taking care of our young hero as we speak." Ghirahim informed.

"Yes... fresh meat to tenderize and soon, become like Skylar." Demise chuckled evilly. "And she doesn't even know it."

"Yes, a simple minded girl from the sky becoming a murderer of her own hometown. But we best be going, I made sure the boy would be in excellent conditions for when you arrive." Demise nodded and they both teleported to Demise's castle. No one could reach it unless you could teleport. Demise smiled at his black castle as he entered. How he missed everything here.

Demise walked strait to the prison cells below the castle with Ghirahim following closely behind. He truly wasn't surprised to find the boy and Skylar. Skylar turned and quickly bowed.

"Master." Skylar greeted.

"Hello Skylar." Demise grinned then frowned when his eyes fell on Link. Ghirahim followed his gaze to the boy then glared.

"Well?" Ghirahim asked impatiently.

"What?" Link glared.

"Bow to your master." Ghirahim hissed.

"I don't bow." Link spat.

"I said bow." Ghirahim sneered. He and Skylar grew smiles at the same time. "Skylar, would you be a dear and help this boy."

"With pleasure." Skylar grinned even wider. "Bow." Skylar held out her hand almost as if she was going to smack the child. Link didn't know why but he did.

"Wh-what?" Link gasped.

"Skylar here can control human emotions. She figured it out, I am still learning." Ghirahim replied.

"Yes. Stand." Skylar commanded. Link felt it this time. He felt like he needed to. **Stupid Demons!** Link thought.

"Now young hero, these two shall leave and we will _discuss a new way to act."_ Demise smiled menacingly. "Leave!"

"Yes master." Skylar and Ghirahim said together. Link eyed Demise carefully, just the presence of him made Link somewhat scared.

* * *

REVIEW!

AND this is going to be a somewhat torture fic, then we will get on to the actual story.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3 time!

Skylar: When do I get to play with the boy? Hmm?

Me: Wait your turn!

Skylar: You will make me go first. *uses power*

Me: No. Don't forget, I'm the author, your power don't work on me! HA! enjoy reading. :)

Skylar: Fine! But I'm going to cheat.

Me: Yes, yes you will.

* * *

Link hit the wall with a solid thud. Apparently, trying to escape was the wrong option. He had a split open head, sword marks from head to toe, all because he wouldn't do what Demise wanted. He tried to get up but failed when Demise pressed his foot onto Link's back.

"If you were smart, you'd stay down." Demise chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm not smart! Get. Off. Me." Link growled.

"That's no way to talk to your master." Demise hissed adding pressure to Link's back.

"You are not my master! You will never be my master!" Link groaned when more pressure was added.

"Let me tell you something boy, you know Skylar and Ghirahim? They were just like you." Demise lifted his foot and walked to the door.

"But they aren't human." Link whispered.

"Skylar is." Demise stepped out of the room. Lin's eyes widened. Could the same thing possibly happen to him too?

Demise walked to the kitchen where Skylar was located. She was munching on an apple, staring out the nearby window. Ghirahim was reading a book in the corner at the long eligant table.

"Ghirahim." Demise commanded. Both Ghirahim and Skylar looked. "Your turn." Ghirahim nodded and smiled. He disappeared in a flash.

"Master, when will I get to go?" Skylar whinned.

"Next... if he isn't dead." Demise chuckled. Skylar rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Go get me my money pouch, take nothing." Demise nodded at Skylar and left. Skylar alughed. "I love making him my slave when I don't get what I want." Skylar didn't really need her money, she just liked sending people on tasks randomly.

* * *

"Oh Link!" Ghirahim whispered in the dark cell.

"Go away. Your pressence isn't needed." Link grumbled.

"Oh, does someone have an attitude?" Ghirahim mocked.

"Aww, did mommy pick your outfit out today?" Link mocked back chuckling to himself. His smile dissapeared as he was slapped to the ground.

"Look what you made me do!" Ghirahim laughed to himself. Ghirahim snapped his hand and chains fell to the ceiling, wrapped around Link's wrists and jerked him into the air. Link hissed in pain as he was jerked into a new position.

"What are you doing?" Link growled.

"Well, I have a good memory, and all those times you sliced me with your sword really hurt! I'm going to return the favor." Ghirahim smiled. Snapping his fingers, a long whip appeared in his hands. "But I wont use a sword this time."

Ghirahim sighed and looked at the helpless child. Such a beautiful sight, his enemy hanging in the air, nothing he could do but hang there and accept his punishment. ghirahim snapped his fingers and made the torn and bloddied tunic disappear off the boy, he was pleased to see the many cuts and bruises, and was even more pleased to see no cuts were in his back, well yet anyway.

Ghirahim stepped behind the boy and raised his hand.

Crack!

* * *

Skylar sat impatiently. When would Ghirahim be finished. She had sent her master to go get things for her only to put them back. She never grew bored with that.

"Pick me up and carry me to my room." Skylar comanded Demise. She loved controling him, it was so much fun! Demise obeyed only because he didn't have a choice. It was very nice of Demise to allow Ghirahim and her to live with him. They each got their own room, with anything they wanted. Skylar liked her room. The walls and ceiling were painted sky blue with clouds in random places, with many colored loftwings.

It had been hundereds of years since she saw he loftwing, it was surely dead by now. The nice red feathers... Demise put Skylar down in front of her door.

"Thank you, master." Skylar smiled. Demise snapped out of the spell put on him and growled when Skylar closed the door. Skylar giggled quietly. The look on his face was just to funny. And he could do nothing as long as she was in her room.

"Skylar, be out for dinner at six. Don't be late!" Demise called. Skylar looked at her clock. Well, three hours to go.

"I should go drag Ghirahim away from the boy, I do want a turn." Skylar smiled and disappeared. She opened the door cell to find Link screaming in pain. Ghirahim was whipping him. Skylar held out her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ghirahim yelled.

"My turn." Skylar commanded.

"Oh, yes, sorry Skylar." Ghirahim smiled a little then left. Once he was gone Skylar looked at the boy with pity.

"You should be happy. I saved you before the real damage could start." Skylar leaned against the wall and smiled.

"I don't need your help!" Link yelled.

"Oh sure. I'm sure your body agrees with you hmm?" Skylar laughed and held out her hand. "Let go." The chains let Link fall to the ground.

Link couldn't move, his back hurt to much. Skylar walked over and examined him.

"Wow. That's so sad." Skylar shook her head and smiled. "Stand!" Skylar sang. Link could do nothing but obey. He hurt terribly, but he had no control over what he did.

"What are you going to do now?" Link hissed.

"Well you see, I have complete control over your body, you can do nothing, and _that_ is pure torture, not knowing what's going to happen next! Oh! The brilliance!" Skylar laughed reaching her hand out to touch the boy's back. Link hissed in pain and skylar wiped the blood off of her hand.

"What? You don't like blood?" Link taunted.

"No! I am a human!" Skylar glared.

"Then how do you-"

"My master gave me it! In return for my servaces, I get eternal life and this awesome power." Skylar grinned. "Pat your back for figuring it out." Link whimpered as his hand didn't obey what his thoughts said.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Link whispered.

"Because, soon, you will serve my master, and you will enjoy helping him with what he needs." Skylar grinned. She was new to this torturing thing, and usually Demise and Ghirahim dealt with the torturing, but Skylar was told she could help this time. But, what was she supposed to do?

* * *

Demise paced across the living room floor. Skylar needed to be talked to. She was abusing her power and she knew it. Ghirahim wasn't abusing his power so why did she? But then again, humans were greedy.

**Skylar, bring the child for dinner. Ghirahim, go to the dungeon and help with the prisoner. **Demise thought. All slaves could hear him, even the ones he didn't want. Demise knew that they heard him. He could besically feel Ghirahim enter the dungeon, he could feel the discouragement in Skylar, and he could almost hear the yelling between the two.

Demise patiently waited until the three showed up, Ghirahim and Skylar arguing. By the looks, they healed the boy who was probably deaf from the yelling.

"At least I don't act gay!" Skylar yelled.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not human! I am actually worth something!" Ghirahim sneered.

"You overexagerated, stuck up, little-" Demise cleared his throat and Skylar stopped. Ghirahim looked away and pulled on Link to follow.

"Come on!" Ghirahim growled.

"I can take him!" Skylar argued.

"I have him!" Ghirahim yelled back.

"Would you two be civil?" Demise broke the argument. "Skylar, over here on my right, Ghirahim, place the boy next to me and you sit on the other side and if either of you argue about my decision, I will punish you both!" Both froze and quietly did as they were told. Link on the other hand struggled against the chain around his wrists and jerked against it. Ghirahim snapped and Link floated over the table and was placed into the chair next to Demise.

Finally, some peace was brought into their castle.

* * *

REVIEW! Please excuse errors, nothing is working!


	4. Chapter 4

Link refused to eat the food. Who knew where it had been? Link knew Demise and Ghirahim were closely watching him. He wanted to get away... somehow. Skylar had left a while ago. Some bokoblins were making trouble and she had to go stop it. He looked at the utensils. A butter knife, fork, and spoon.

"Eat my pet." Ghirahim smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Link replied.

"You and I both know that is a lie." Ghirahim hissed.

"Ghirahim." Demise warned.

"Sorry master. He just is agrivating." Ghirahim glared to Link.

"If the boy does not wish to eat, then he shall not eat." Demise shrugged. "Boy, I hope you don't die."

"What?" Link asked.

"Well, we are going to go on a journey, you haven't eaten in a few days, we'll be gone for a long time, so most likely you will die in the time of our absence." Demise smiled. "But you aren't hungry so..." The food disappeared from Link's plate. "You won't eat."

Link's eyes widened. What had he just done? Defiance was really not the best option. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Do you want to ask something Link?" Ghirahim laughed. Link grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch that infuriating grin off of Ghirahim's face. Without thinking he jumped at Ghirahim, knocking them both to the ground.

"Bastard!" Link yelled trying to choke Ghirahim. Ghirahim growled and kicked the boy off of him. Link hit the wall and fell flat on his face. He groaned and tried to lift himself off of the ground. Sudden bolts of electricity hit him as he writhed and thrashed in pain. His muscles clenched and unclenched at random. Finally it was over.

"That was a mistake boy." Demise roared. Link looked up to see Ghirahim glaring, Demise was doing the same.

* * *

Link pulled on the chain connecting his hands to the roof. He struggled and jerked. He couldn't escape even if he tried. He had been thrown in here after his punishment. Bruises and scratches were seen from every angle. He had worn himself out. He sat on the ground with his hands above his head. He was hungry and tired. Hopefully he would survive until they got back. The only thing he could do was wait and pray. Maybe things would be ok. Maybe...

He still couldn't believe just after two temples, he had completely lost. He should've expected all this to happen. He didn't want to be in this dark room, he didn't want to be cold and hungry, he wanted to be flying his crimson Loftwing next to Zelda. He wanted Zelda. He slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

_"Link." Zelda's voice sang. "Link, open your eyes." She whispered. Link opened his eyes and found himself in a big room. It was like a fountain of blue water._

_"Z-Zelda?" Link asked quietly._

_"Link. It is hard for me to be contacting you, I may fade soon." Zelda shook her head._

_"How are you here?" Link reached for her hand but only met air._

_"It is a dream, but I am here with magic. Demise may have eaten my soul, but I used a power in me I didn't know I had. My soul will take 10 days until it dies completely. I am using the last bit of magic to talk to you." Zelda smiled._

_"I miss you." Link looked down. Zelda smiled sadly._

_"I know. But, you need to listen to me. You have 10 days Link. Figure out a way to weaken Demise phisically so I may be able to escape from him. Please. Link, I am dying." Zelda closed her eyes. The Imprisoned appeared behind Zelda and she stared blankly ahead._

_"Zelda!" Link cried out._

_"Link." Zelda whispered. "I will see you again." Zelda screamed in terrible pain as she was sucked into the mouth of the massive beast._

_"No!" Link screamed before covering his eyes. He couldn't watch... yet at the same time, he felt his hands bound above him..._

Link groaned as he slowly woke up. A hand crept from the darkness and touched the chain above him. Link glenced up to see a white gloved hand unlock him from his prison.

"Ghira-"

"Silence!" Ghirahim whispered. Link jumped and closed his mouth. Once Link was free, Ghirahim picked Link up by the arm and gave him a red potion.

"What-"

"Shut-up and drink!" Ghirahim commanded. "And hurry up." Link took the potion and drank. Besides the bitter taste, he felt sudden relief. Ghirahim teleported them out of the castle and handed Link a cloak.

"What are you doing?" Link finally was allowed to ask.

"Put this on, an follow me. Hurry, we are escapeing." Ghirahim started hurrying away.

"W-we?" Link pt on the cloak.

"What do you mean?" Ghirahim turned to face Link.

"You have always been free... and have you been crying?" Link couldn't help but to smirk.

"No! And I have not been free. I thought that Master would change, but he didn't. He became worse. We have to stop him." Ghirahim pulled Link's arm.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Don't you care about the fate of the world?"

"Not anymore. I have no reason to." Link paused racalling his dream. "Unless..."

"Unless...?"

"Nothing. Fine I'll help you. What exactly are we going to do?"

"Hide in Lanayru until we have a plan."

"Lanayru?"

"Yes, the desert! Haven't... Oh! Nevermind, I forgot, you havn't been there yet. Silly me." Ghirahim laughed at himself.

"Can't you just teleport?"

"Not here. The castle is surrounded by magic. I can't teleport without Master knowing where and when." Ghirahim sighed. "We're going to have to walk about 10 miles."

"Ok. Or we could find a bird statue and-"

"Loftwings are gone Link." Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"What? Gone! What did you do with them?" Link shouted.

"I don't know what Skylar did with them. But they aren't dead." Ghirahim and Link walked into the forest.

"Is this Faron?" Link looked around.

"No. This is a forest near Faron, but this isn't Faron." Ghirahim and Link walked for about 15 minutes.

"D...on!" A faint voice called. Ghirahim paused and looked to his left. The sound got louder. "Demon!" Impa ran up and knocked Ghirahim to the ground.

"What the...? I thought I killed you!" Ghirahim knocked Impa off of him and got up. Impa landed nimbly on her feet.

"Ha! Jokes on you. I didn't die." Impa hissed.

"I can see that." Ghirahim growled. "How did you survive that fall?"

"You didn't look to make sure I fell. I used a force field to protect me. Once you left with Link and Zelda, I was able to move out. I didn't know where you went but no, I didn't die. I have been trying to find Link this whole time." Impa smiled warmly to Link.

"Wow. What a story. If you'll excuse me, Link and I are leaving." Ghirahim motioned for Link to follow.

"What do you need him for?" Impa glared.

"Why doesn't she just join us? Link quietly suggested.

"Why, I'd love to." Impa walked next to Link.

* * *

No! Impa didn't die! Yet... *cough cough* Yes, I reallly want to kill her, but not yet. Sorry guys. :\ Anyway, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghirahim felt Impa's eyes staring strait at him. He wanted to kill the girl once and for all. Link still wore the cloak like he was told.

"So, why do I have to wear this?" Link asked.

"Do you think my Master hasn't put out a watch warning for all creatures on the entire surface?" Ghirahim grinned.

"So he's hidden?" Impa asked.

"Yes. We're screwed if we run into Master though."Ghirahim looked around.

"What about Skylar?" Link cautiously asked.

"We don't have to worry about her for a while." Ghirahim bit back the tears.

"Why?" Impa pushed.

"Because we just don't," Ghirahim whispered. Impa rushed forward and put her hand on Ghirahim's shoulder.

"What is troubling you? Why are you being good to us now?" Impar looked Ghirahim strait in the eye. Impa didn't care about Ghirahim, but if bringing up the reason he was upset would cause him to lash out, Impa couldn't always protect Link...

"Want it strait? Master went to far. He killed my only love. He took Skylar away like, 'The worthless human she was.'" Ghirahim admitted.

"So that's what this is about? Love for a girl who doesn't love you?" Link stopped.

"Sort of. I want to help and if you don't want to help I can take you to my Master and say you tried escaping. By the time he would be done with you, you'd be nothing but a weak, bloody, human." Ghirahim turned forward again. "Let's move."

Impa glanced at Link and shrugged. The three then moved forward. Soon they almost made it to the point Ghirahim could teleport them. They crossedinto Faron woods and Ghirahim teleported Link and Impa to the middle of a sea of quicksand,

"Ghirahim!" Link cried out as he fell into the quicksand.

"Whoops, my bad." Ghirahim grabbed Link's hand and Impa's arm. He extended his platform and pointed to a cave on the far wall.

"And?" Impa asked.

"There, Master can't detect us." Ghirahim rushed forward. Inside the cave was furniture, and food and everything.

"Wow." Link whispered.

"The best part, no one can find this place without my help." Ghirahim grinned.

"Ok, we need to think. If I calculate correctly, if Hylia used her power she will be protected for..." Impa stopped and thought.

"10 days." Link confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Ghirahim demanded.

"I had a dream on it." Link shrugged.

"Right. 10 days. How-"

"Weaken Demise to the point where Zelda can escape." Link interrupted.

"How are we going to do that?" Impa thought for a minute.

"We need an army. And I know where to get one." Ghirahim's face lit up with excitment.

"Where? The bokoblins are no match-"

"I'm not talking about the bokoblins." Ghirahim smiled. "I'm talking about my Skychildren."

"What?" Link whispered.

"We have many age groups. From five years to teenagers including upto 25 year olds." Ghirahim chuckled.

* * *

Ghirahim, Link and Impa landed on Skyloft. It was dead and destroyed.

"Skyloftians!" Ghirahim called out. "I have food and water for you." Childeren rushed from nowhere. Everyone who survived was there. Everyone's eyes landed on Link and they all stopped.

"Link?" Groose yelled from behind.

"H-hi." Link whispered.

"Eat up, I have a request and more rewards for you." A table appeared with many types of food on it.

"Young ones first!" Someone yelled as a few people shoved through. Soon everyone had something to eat.

"Pay attention please!" Ghirahim yelled out. Everyone looked at him in fear, everyone except Impa. "We need your help-"

"What makes you think we're going to help you after what you did to us?" Someone asked.

"Well, if you care about surviving-"

"We can survive by ourselves!" Someone else yelled out. A few others nodded in agreement. Ghiraihm grew impatiant. In two seconds he shoved Link in front of him and held his sword to Link's throat, earning several gasps from the watchers.

"Do I need to do this to stop you guys from interupting me? If you care about eachother, you will help me. I know you have been surviving by yourselves, but soon my Master-"

"Big black guy with hair that looks as if it was on fire." Link clarified.

"Yeah him, he will come and get you all. He will send you to the dungeons and do things to you that will give you nightmares for years to come. Just ask my friend here." Ghirahim nodded to Link.

"What we're trying to say is that we can't stop him alone. We will protect you as much as we can, but we really can't do it alone. He is to strong and big. In return, we promise peace and all you would need to survive." Impa smiled to the children.

"Though we cannot return your parents, we can give you a life of wealth and promise your children to have the best too." Ghirahim promised.

"You know, I think you have their attention. Will you please release me?" Link whispered. Ghirahim let Link go.

"We will do it. We promise to not fail you." Karane replied to Ghirahim's offer. Everyone nodded and agreed with her.

"Good. Let's start training." Ghirahim smiled.

* * *

Link didn't know where Ghirahim got all the bows and arrows, all the same weapons he had, but there was some for everyone. There would be three courses each person had to complete. Sword fighting, weapon use, and being hidden. Ghirahim was in charge of sword fighting, Impa was helping everyone learn how to hide in a battle, and Link helped with teaching them how to use weapons.

The day was spent with training and by the end, Impa's group was excillent with caamoflauge, Link's group was good with every single weapon, but Ghirahim's group still needed to train with their swords. Impa and Link switched groups the next day, and finally Ghirahim's group was complete.

By the end of the week, almost everyone knew how to fight with a sword, use weapons, and find hidding spots to surprise the enemy. They were almost ready. They all still had to prove they could fight and win.

Tomorrow, they would have to battle Impa, Ghirahim, and Link and they had to win.

* * *

Demise knew what Ghirahim was doing. He had created enemies over the night. Bokoblins, chu chus, everything. He thought he would be prepared for what ever was going to happen. Demise did have the bigger army, but he was missing someone. Demise smiled and closed his eyes.

The best thing about being a master to a human was that you could kill them and revive them whenever you wanted. Ghirahim didn't know that, but why should he? Skylar came from no where and opened her eyes.

"Skylar. You will not fail me again. You will suffer the consequences if you do." Demise ordered. Skylar slowly nodded.

"Yes master. I shall not fail you ever again. It will be as if nothing ever happened." Skylar bowed and left to her room.

* * *

Battle Is A Comin! Yep. I had a plan with the "slave children" from the begining. So...

Review if you want. It's a pretty butten. The review butten.

Oh and I found this really cool thing you can do! So put your finger over the word review and click the review button. It is really funny and awesome. I dare you to try it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa!" Pipit yelled as Ghirahim almost sliced him. This was the final test. There would be enemies from everywhere to defeat the Demon King, once and for all. Pipit dove under bushes and silently crawled through. Half the kids were hidden quite well and using slingshot in substitute for bows and arrows, (for now) and they were using wooden swords.

The main objective, defeat and capture the three. Link had already been captured and the kids practiced tying someone up by using him. Now it was Impa and Ghirahim. Impa hit the ground. Soon a bunch of children gathered her and dragged her to where Link was tied up. Impa refused to let them tie her up, but they got the satisfaction of catching her. Ghirahim was left.

"Can you untie me please?" Link whispered to Impa. Impa smiled and shook her head.

"They're the boss." Impa nodded her head to the children behind them. Link groaned. Most of the younger kids were sitting and watching the young adults and teens take on the demon lord. Eventually, Ghirahim lost.

"That was good. But the battle will be much harder. Not all of you will survive, but I am sure I can trust you with sharp objects." Ghirahim commented. Impa stood and clapped her hands.

"Yes you all did very well. How about some dinner?" Most of the kids cheered.

"Yeah, but in the real battle, don't gang up on just one person, you need to spread out and fight others too." Link hopped to where everyone else was before falling over.

"Yes, he has a point. And, no tying up demons, you must kill them." Ghirahim smiled at the sight of Link lying on the ground, all vulnerable and tied up.

"Yeah. No mercy. No will someone untie me?" Link asked impatiently. Karane rolled her eyes and cut the ropes off of him.

"And if you were to tie someone up, don't mummify them. You should only bind their hands and feet. Sometimes you might gag them." Ghirahim smiled evilly at Link as Karane helped him up.

Demise spent his time with Skylar, training and disciplining her. Demise finally got tired and put an enchanted anklet around Skylar's ankle while she slept. Demise was still Ghirahim's master, so he should communicate where they should fight.

"Ghirahim." Demise whispered.

Back at Skyloft Ghirahim, Impa and Link were discussing what to do during the battle when Ghirahim stopped.

"Master." Ghirahim whispered. Link and Impa looked up.

Demise smiled. "Our battle should be held at a special place. I shall open a portal at Sealed Grounds. Be there." Demise commanded.

"W-we need to be at the Sealed Grounds." Ghirahim told Impa and Link.

Today was the big day. Demise and his army stepped through the portal to a place. It was almost heavenly.

"Master. I don't want to do this." Skylar whispered.

"You will." Demise hissed. Skylar cringed.

"Ok." She silently obeyed.

Just outside the portal, Ghirahim's army was preparing. No one had backed down yet, but they were close. Everyone was dressed in armor. Everyone had the same weapons with a lot of arrows, bombs, and everything. The all took a deep breath. They walked through. As the last person walked through, the portal closed. No backing out now.

On opposite ends of each other, the two teams were ready. Both teams were waiting. They waited until a group of bokoblins rushed towards the group. That's when the battle started.

More bokoblins died than children did. Skutullas were being killed left and right, Chu chus sliced and killed. There was every enemy out there. Demise and Skylar watched from the back.

"Go get Ghirahim." Demise commanded. Skylar leapt in the air and landed behind Ghirahim. Their battle started.

"Skylar?" Ghirahim whispered in shock.

"Ghirahim! Help me!" Skylar yelled as she sliced along Ghirahim's neck.

"What? Why would I help you kill me?" Ghirahim dodged an attack.

"I have no control." Skylar yelled. She sliced along Ghirahim's arm. "Sorry!" Skylar gasped.

"I thought you hated me!"

"I thought I did too, but I don't! Its master who made me think that you were bad! I still partly love you! But, I can't! It's the anklet. I can't get it off!" All through the conversation, the two were sword fighting.

Impa headed out to help a few kids from being slaughtered. The kids were fighting bravely and better now. Good. It was real today, they couldn't afford any mess-ups. One little mistake, they could die and loose the battle.

Link on the other hand went strait for Demise. He finally got his sword. It was only the weak goddess sword, but it would have to do. Hopefully it was enough to hit and possibly weaken Demise.

Demise stepped one step to the left as Link brought his sword down.

"AUGH!" Karane screamed as she was hit. A bokoblin about stabbed down when something yellow protected her from the blow. Karane took her sword and stabbed the bokoblin and looked to see Pipit with an awful looking stab wound.

"Karane..." Pipit whispered. "Are you... ok?" Pipit grimaced through the pain.

"Yes. But you are hurt." Karane chocked out.

"I don't c-care about me... j-just as long a-as you're ok." Pipit looked up and smiled. Karane held his hand as his eyes drifted from love to blankness. His smile disappeared as he took his final breath. Karane shed a tear the slowly stood grabbing her sword. Something was going to have to die.

Karane attacked many enemies and killed most of them; she was letting her anger out on the monsters that killed her friend.

Groose ducked as a bokoblin shot an arrow at him. Groose was never good with a sword, but he found he was really good with a bow and arrow. He hadn't missed an enemy with a single arrow yet. He smiled to himself.

Ghirahim tried repeatedly to slice the anklet off of Skylar, but only managed in getting hit. Soon, he lost his footing and hit the ground.

"No. Ghirahim get up please!" Skylar begged as she went to finish Ghirahim off.

"I'm sorry Skylar but, that doesn't go with your outfit." Ghirahim took a dagger and sliced the anklet off of Skylar's leg. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Skylar hugged Ghirahim. Ghirahim looked towards Demise and found Link trying to attack.

"Come on! We have to defeat master!" Ghirahim grabbed his sword and they both went and attacked Demise. Demise grunted at the unexpected attack. He turned and hit Skylar along her torso. Link hit Demise in his back again.

Impa was fighting a Chu Chu when it electrocuted her and shot her back. Her body twitched as she looked around. Kids were being slaughtered, though most of Demise's army was gone, the smell of blood was everywhere. Impa grabbed her sword and jumped up, slicing through the yellow Chu Chu. She started defeating main enemies.

Fledge was in the background. He didn't want to be a part of the action. Instead he threw bombs at every monster. It worked too. Fledge had killed over 25 enemies, and didn't have a single scratch.

Karane blindly sliced through enemies. She found Fledge and dashed over to him.

"What are you doing?" Karane demanded.

"It's a simple but effective battle strategy." Fledge informed.

"Fine, but you need to get closer." Karane helped.

"And get my head sliced off? No way." Fledge shook his head.

"Fine, be a wimp. No one will remember you anyways." Karane growled then went back into the action.

Impa went to help Skylar, Link, and Ghirahim fight Demise. Demise had some bad cuts and was tiring. With the four of them, Demise started loosing. Fi spiraled out of Link's sword and kicked away a bokoblin who was coming after Link.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Link gasped.

"To be honest, neither did me." Fi admitted. "But I am afraid I can do nothing to help defeat Demise. Sorry master." Fi bowed her head

"That's fine- AUGH!" Link screamed out and looked down to see a stab wound in his stomach. It was really deep, and at the rate he was loosing blood he would surely die. Link fell to the ground on his back right when a shinning pink spirit floated from Demise's mouth. The pink spirit materialized into a person, then looked like Zelda. Her eyes piercing into Demise.

"Demise, your time of terror is up." Zelda shouted. A glowing yellow blast of energy shot from her and Demise yelled in pain. Soon he froze and was destroyed. All of Demise's army disappeared as well except for Skylar.

From his fading vision Link saw Zelda running towards him. Ghirahim and Skylar knelt down beside him. Soon, everyone left was circling around Zelda and Link.

"No. Don't die. You can't die! Link please! Don't die on me." Zelda watched Link. She was unsure of what to do.

"Z-zel...da..." Link spoke barely. "I-I-I'm sorry... I f-fai...led." Link' eyes drifted shut as he stopped breathing.

"No! No! You didn't fail! You did the right thing! Please! Don't die!" Zelda begged.

'Can't I do something?' Zelda prayed to Hylia.

'I am afraid you can do nothing. Not even I can prevent death. I swore I would never give someone's life back when they die. And when a goddess makes a promise, she is bound to keep it. You should know that.' Hylia responded. Tears fell from Zelda's eyes.

'Tell him something for me then.' Zelda wished. She could feel Hylia nod in approval. 'Tell him, I loved him.' Zelda wished.

'I will. I promise you that.' Hylia whispered.

"He's gone. There's nothing that can be done." Zelda clarified.

"But you're the reincarnation of the Goddess; you have to be able to do something." Karane gasped.

"If he was still breathing, I could heal him. But he has gone into an eternal rest. He will never come out of it. The Goddess said she'd never mess with life." Zelda closed her eyes. No one could believe Link was gone, not even Ghirahim or Skylar.

Skyloft was too destroyed to repair, so the survivors made a new town on the surface. They first made a cemetery to bury all the people that died in the battle, even Demise. They didn't have his body, so they just put a tombstone. They buried the bodies of all the children that died, including Pipit and Link. Each person had a tombstone with words written about them.

From the battle, 10 out of 21 children died that day, including Pipit and Link. Link had the biggest tombstone of all.

Here rests the hero of us all. Without him, everyone would be dead. May he find peace where ever he goes, and let all know the tale of the hero His name shall be blessed by the goddess, and he shall be loved, for many years to come. May he rest in peace.

His tombstone had the triforce symbol put in it. Everyone attended his funeral. It was a sad day for everyone. Zelda missed him the most though. The last time she saw him was when he almost drown and she had to save him. A lot of things changed from that point on. Ghirahim and Skylar became good, and Impa didn't return though the gate of time. Instead, she stayed with Zelda. Life continued on, soon everything was almost back to normal.

*The end...?*

Those lost in battle, from youngest to oldest-

Hannah (5)

James (7)

Harold (9)

Victoria (9)

Robert (12)

Sarah (13)

Misty (13)

Elroy (13)

Link (16)

Pipit (16)

Yep, basically made up. I only predicted the ages of Link and Pipit. I guess somewhere from 16-18.

DON'T KILL MEH!

Wait...

Yep! Kill me cuz I killed Link. Or did I? *Evil smile*

Review. If you haven't, go check out my other stories. I'll be starting one on if Ghirahim survived the final battle, and Link became his master then crap happens and Ghirahim jumps off a cliff. Lol FUN.

I also have one on Ghirahim and Skylar's relationship, and I also have the story directly after toddlers and demons. Please go check them out!

Sorry if it seems rushed. I was kinda distracted when I wrote this. XD And there's extra spacess, I'll fix that later... Maybe.

REVIEW!


End file.
